¡Achoo!
by Topacio Azul
Summary: Algo tan simple como un resfriado puede terminar siendo una de las mejores tardes de tu vida,, Secuela de "Fue un Angelito",, Disfrútenlo,, ;)


_**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de ATLA ni de ninguno de sus personajes,, solo la trama es mía,,**_

* * *

_"-Creo que has encontrado a la dueña de tu afecto, hijo mio- dijo papá Gyatso, pasando su brazo sobre mis hombros -Ella es en verdad encantadora. No me extraña que esa niña te haya robado el corazón ¡y en tan poco tiempo!- me sonrojé, pero por alguna razón no podía negarlo._

_-No fue una niña- corregí yo, sintiendo cómo cosquilleaba la piel de mi mejilla -Fue un angelito..."_

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* ...9 años después..._****_ *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

_..__.KPOV..._

¿Cuántas veces te has resfriado en tu vida?

¿Alguna vez te has hecho esa pregunta? ¿No? Bueno, para algunas personas un resfriado no es la gran cosa. Les pasa cada tantos meses; ya sea por el clima, porque alguien les contagió, simplemente porque si o por cualquier motivo de la vida. Otras personas no son así. Ellas no se enferman fácilmente, desde bebés tienen una salud envidiable y es difícil que alguien pueda contagiarles cualquier tipo de enfermedad. Existen quienes llamen a éstas personas "afortunadas". Pero, si es ese el caso, deberían darse cuenta de que no todo es color de rosa.

El segundo tipo de personas que mencioné no están acostumbradas a algo tan simple como un resfrío, y puede llegar a ser algo realmente desagradable cuando éste por fin llega a ellas. Logra amarrarlas a una cama por días, causándoles un constante malestar desconocido para ellas debido a su sana ignorancia, acostumbradas a tener siempre al 100% sus defensas. En pocas palabras, es una espantosa pesadilla...

...Para mi desgracia, yo pertenezco al segundo tipo de personas.

Mi sienes martilleaban sin cesar, me sentía ardiendo de pies a cabeza a pesar de estar congelándome, mi nariz parecía un grifo abierto y seguramente me veía como un zombi, un zombi de nariz roja. Aunque mis resfriados son efímeros, más bien parecían gripe o neumonía. Puede que suene como una niña consentida, pero es así como yo me sentía.

Había tenido la mala suerte llevarme un tremendo aguacero cuando, al salir del instituto, mi teléfono se quedó sin carga y no podía llamar para que alguien me pasase buscando. Además, todos mis compañeros se habían ido ya, por lo que me tocó caminar hasta mi casa -sin paraguas- bajo la lluvia. Yo adoro la lluvia, pero las consecuencias del... _paseo _salieron caras

Sinceramente, puedo decir que más que enferma me sentía aburrida. Mis papás, Kya y Hakoda, habían salido a hacer algunas diligencias debido al trabajo de papá. Y mi hermano, Sokka, se había ido con algunos amigos de su universidad, abandonándome por completo.

-Lo siento, Katara- había dicho él - Pero yo... tengo que... tengo que...- a medida que iba hablando, iba saliendo por la puerta-...tengo que.. ¡Hacer un trabajo! ¡Si! Una tarea de la universidad. Está algo difícil, así que... ¡Nos vemos!- gritó para luego salir corriendo por la puerta, cerrándola estrepitosamente detrás de sí. Cobarde. Sokka es de los que pueden contagiarse fácilmente de las personas a su alrededor, no quería terminar como yo. Me dejó completamente sola en casa.

No estaba de humor para ver nada por televisión, un libro tampoco era una opción debido a que mi cabeza no cooperaría para terminar una sola página. No me animaba a llamar a Toph o Suki, mis amigas, ya que no me gustaría llamarlas solo para que vengan a cuidarme -o a reírse de mi _adorable_ aspecto- y Yue formaba parte del grupo con el que se fue Sokka.

La única persona que podría venir por cuenta propia es...

_A shot in the dark _  
_A past, lost in space _  
_And where do I start _  
_The past, and the chase _  
_You want to be down _  
_Like a wolf, a predator... _

Mi teléfono interrumpió mis pensamientos. El tono de llamada ya había avanzado bastante, me extrañó que quien llamara no hubiese colgado ya. No sabía si responder, no estaba de ánimo para hacer muchas cosas. Al ver la insistencia, revisé el teléfono. Sonreí al ver el nombre que marcaba la pantalla -hablando del rey de Roma...- y contesté de inmediato.

-_¡Hola, Señorita Mocos!_- dijo efusivamente la voz al otro lado de la línea. Rodé los ojos, pero no pude contener una risita ante el nuevo apodo.

-Hola, Aang- dije con mi voz nasal, odiaba que la voz se me pusiera así -Es bueno ver que mis mocos te motiven a pensar en formas de reírte de mí- continué, solo bromeando con él.

-_Corrección: no me río de ti. Me río de tus mocos, contigo_- aclaró él. Yo solo pude reír, pero a esa risa le siguió un pequeño ataque de tos -_Oye, ¿cómo sigues?_- preguntó Aang un poco alarmado.

-Tranquilízate, Aang- dije -Estoy mejor, gracias- mentí un poco. No había mejorado mucho desde que me enfermé, pero no era nada por lo que hubiera que preocuparse. En unos días el resfrío habría pasado ya -...¡Achoo!- un estornudo tiró al caño mi afirmación. Él estaba a punto de decir algo, pero rápidamente lo interrumpí tratando de cambiar el tema -¿Puedo saber el honor de tu llamada?- pregunté con una sonrisa.

-_¡Por eso! Quería saber cómo seguías... y decirte que estoy en tu puerta._

-¡¿En serio?!- pregunté, con algo de pánico -Bueno... sabes que no me hago responsable de cualquier tipo de daño psicológico que puedas conseguir al verme como estoy, ¿verdad?- pregunté, medio en broma, medio en serio. Debía estar espantosa y no quería que nadie me viera así.

-_¡Sólo abre la puerta!_- dijo, pero no al teléfono, sino que lo gritó desde la puerta de la casa. Podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz.

Colgué el teléfono y bajé de mi cama, llevándome conmigo un pañuelo. Al pasar frente al espejo me miré y deseé no haberlo hecho. Mi cabello estaba recogido en un moño en la punta de mi cabeza, muy desordenado debido a mis vueltas en la cama tratando de dormir. Mi piel se veía pálida, ayudando a que se notaran aún más las enormes bolsas debajo de mis ojos. Estaba usando un pijama de camiseta y pantalones, cubiertos de pequeños dibujos de gatitos. Y como si le hiciera falta la cereza al pastel, mi nariz estaba muy roja. Resoplé y rodé los ojos a mi imagen, tratando de ignorarla para seguir mi camino al puerta.

Aang era mi mejor amigo. Nos conocimos cuando éramos muy pequeños, en el parque al que siempre mi mamá nos llevaba a Sokka y a mí. Desde ese día yo esperaba ansiosa el día del mes en el que se supone Aang iría al parque para poder jugar con él. Menos de un año pasó cuando mi mamá y el abuelo de Aang se pusieron de acuerdo para que Aang y yo pudiésemos jugar siempre en la casa del otro, nuestras casas no quedaban muy lejos la una de la otra. Ocasionalmente me viene el recuerdo de ese pequeño niño de grandes y redondos ojos grises que me ayudó a que un abusivo dejara de fastidiarme. A decir verdad, no hay mucha diferencia entre ese niño el el chico que gritaba desde la puerta de mi casa, Aang siempre ha tenido un aire de inocencia que nadie puede quitarle, sumada a una viveza infantil que era increíblemente contagiosa. Muy rápido él se convirtió en una persona indispensable en mi vida. Adoraba tenerlo cerca, escuchar su tranquila voz relatarme alguna de las tantas veces en las que se metió en problemas y -la mayoría del tiempo- ayudarlo en algunas de sus travesuras, ser "su cómplice" como él me dice. A pesar de tener una gigantesca confianza con él, me daba algo de vergüenza el que me viera en ese estado. Pero dejarlo afuera no era una opción por lo que, resignada, abrí la puerta.

-¡Hola...!- dijo Aang con una enorme sonrisa mientras abría la puerta. Cuando detalló un poco más mi aspecto, la alegría de sus ojos cambió a preocupación. Su sonrisa se debilitó un poco, pero seguía ahí -...¿Rodolfa?!- terminó, tratando de subir los ánimos.

-Ja Ja- dije sarcásticamente, pero sonriendo.

-No hay amistad sin bullying. Lo sabes- dijo él relajadamente -¡Traje visitas!- sonrió otra vez mientra señalaba a su lado. En ese momento, sentí algo húmedo paseándose por mi tobillo. Bajé la vista y...

-¡Appa!- exclamé, agachándome inmediatamente para saludar a quien también fue muy partícipe de mi vida. Appa era el perro de Aang, aunque para él nunca fue un simple perro. Para mí tampoco, en realidad. Appa ya estaba algo viejo, pero no dejaba de tener su peculiar inteligencia y entendimiento. Me alegraba mucho verlo, lo abracé y acaricié mientras Appa se dejaba hacer -¡Aw! ¡Tenía semanas sin verte!- dije mientras seguía con los mimos.

-Appa gana más afecto que yo... ¡qué duro!- dijo Aang dramáticamente como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo. Rodé los ojos y me levanté, pero el movimiento tan brusco no ayudó a mi cabeza. Me tambaleé debido al pequeño mareo, Aang rápidamente me tomó de la cintura para ayudarme.

-Estoy bien- dije cuando pasó el mareo, hablando en todo momento con mi estúpida voz nasal -Hola- dije, pasando mis brazos por su cuello atrayéndolo en un abrazo. También tenía algunos días sin verlo. Él me apretó un poco más la cintura, devolviéndome el abrazo.

-Vamos adentro, Pitufa. Está empezando a refrescar, no te hará bien.

-Aang...- dije, rodando los ojos. A pesar de que Aang era algo menor que yo, hacía años que me sobrepasaba en estatura, dándole la oportunidad de aprovechar eso para bromear siempre que lo recordaba.

-Vamos- repitió, empujándome suavemente dentro de la casa -Ven, Appa- dijo. Appa se levantó de donde estaba sentado y a paso lento nos siguió. La verdad es que tenía razón, habían tiempos de lluvia -como si no lo supiera yo- y ya estaba anocheciendo, por lo que no era bueno permanecer mucho rato afuera si la idea era curar mi estúpido resfrío. Mis padres llegarían más o menos a las 8:00 pm, y apenas serían como las 6:00 pm. No tenía idea de a qué hora pensaba regresar Sokka, por lo que imaginaba que pasaría el resto de la tarde en compañía de Aang. Eso me alegraba.

-¿Tus papás salieron de nuevo? ¿Dónde está Sokka?- preguntó al escuchar la casa tan calmada.

-Papá tenía que ver algo del trabajo, mamá lo acompañó. Y Sokka está "estudiando"- dije, haciendo comillas en el aire. Aang rodó los ojos, sabiendo que Sokka no estaba aquí debido a mi resfriado.

-Me gusta tu pijama. Es sexy- dijo cuando llegamos a mi habitación, reparando en mi vestimenta.

-Si, lo es. Como la que tenías, ¿recuerdas?. La de flechas- Aang se sonrojó un poco, haciéndome sonreír.

-¡Tenía 6 años!- se defendió.

-¡Y yo tengo una horrible congestión! Así que respeta mi pijama- terminé yo con una sonrisa triunfal. Él sólo resopló, pero no dijo nada más de mi pijama.

-La flechas me quedan- dijo, resentido, mientra se quitaba su chaqueta... que tenía flechas como las de aquella pijama. La tenía desde hace algunos años, era su favorita. Yo reí mientras me sentaba en mi cama.

Lo detallé un poco más; traía una camiseta negra que en letras blancas decía _"Not Made In China"_, unos jeans y se quitaba los zapatos para quedar libre en calcetines, siempre hacía eso. El cabello negro, despeinado, le caía sobre la frente. Sin embargo, de esa forma siempre le quedaba muy bien (además que era imposible de controlar, lo intenté miles de veces). Ya se notaba que la grasa de bebé estaba desapareciendo, sus rasgos eran ya más definidos, más varoniles. No tenía una musculatura exagerada, pero no era un debilucho; desde pequeño le han interesado distintos deportes que ha ido probando, dándole un cuerpo que puede llamar la atención. Y sus ojos, de un impresionante gris, ya no eran tan redondos, dándole un pequeño aire de seriedad que hacía su mirada provocativa, aunque no se lo propusiera. Pero ese brillo único, tan tranquilo y a la vez animado siempre, permanecía en su mirada, recordándome que aquel niño inquieto y travieso seguía ahí. Sonreí mientras lo miraba.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó, viendo que no había dejado de mirarlo.

-Nop, nada. Es que eres sexy- dije tranquilamente. Aang rió incomodo y se sonrojó, y buscando en qué apoyarse casi se tropieza. Ahora si que reí con ganas.

-Bueno... Gracias. Tu igual, supongo- dijo, aún algo incómodo. Reí un poco ante su reacción pero, de nuevo, mi risa fue interrumpida por mi tos.

-Eso es mentira. Me veo horrorosa- dije desanimada, recordando lo que vi en el espejo -Odio enfermarme y me siento... ¡Achoo!- fui interrumpida por un nada delicado estornudo. Por suerte tomé mi pañuelo a tiempo para estornudar contra él -...ridícula- terminé lo que había intentado decir.

-Salud- dijo él, asentí agradeciéndole -Y no digas eso. Te ves adorable, en serio- dijo, sentándose a mi lado.

-Si, cómo no- dije, rodando los ojos -No trates de hacerme sentir mejor. Mejor cambiemos de tema. ¿Cómo está papá Gyatso?- pregunté. Aang me había contagiado el decirle así a su abuelo poco después de conocernos.

-Está muy bien. Es más...- rebuscó algo dentro de una gran bolsa en la que no había reparado -...él te mandó ésto- dijo, enseñándome una taza -Es una sopa de vegetales. Y dice que espera que te mejores- terminó, con su característica sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias- dije, realmente lo agradecía. No me había dado cuenta, pero ahora que lo pensaba estaba muriendo de hambre.

-Estás pálida- dijo, preocupado. Colocó una mano en mi frente, pasándola a mi mejilla y mi cuello. La verdad, mi cabeza estaba doliendo un poco más -Estás algo tibia. Espérame aquí, yo iré a calentar la sopa- se levantó de la cama, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-De acuerdo- dije.

-¡Oh! Casi lo olvido- dejó la taza en la mesa de noche y se dirigió a la bolsa que había traído. De ella sacó algo que se veía como unos DVD´s y otra cosa que escondió detrás de su espalda -Supuse que estarías aburrida, es para que te olvides de que estás enferma- me tendió los DVD´s. Eran varias películas animadas, nuestras favoritas cuando estábamos más pequeños. Reí un poco al ver que entre ellas estaba _Buscando a Nemo,_ decidí que quería ver esa. Me levanté para ponerla en el reproductor, pero Aang me lo impidió -Permíteme- dijo, mientra tomaba el DVD en sus manos y lo ponía él en el reproductor. Agradecí el gesto mientras me recostaba en mi cama y me tapaba con las cobijas, tenía frío. La película comenzó a rodar y Aang caminó hasta mi cama, -Y éste es el otro visitante- agregó, enseñándome lo que escondía. Me alegré al ver de qué se trataba.

-¡Momo!- exclamé. Aang me lo tendió y yo lo tomé con cariño.

-Pensé que te animaría verlo otra vez- dijo. En un momento volvió a tocar mi frente y me arropó aún más -Ya vuelvo con la sopa- dijo, tomando la taza y caminando hasta la puerta -Cuídala, Appa- el susodicho se dirigió a mi lado y se echó en el suelo al lado de mi cama, me estiré para acariciarlo un poco y volví a mi posición. Miré al juguete entre mis manos y lo abracé con nostalgia.

Momo era para Aang alguien tan importante como Appa. Con el tiempo Aang no fue llevándolo tanto consigo como lo hacía cuando nos conocimos. No puedo recriminarle nada, él fue creciendo y se le admite que algunas cosas dejen de llamarle la atención. Sin embargo, Momo forma parte de muchos recuerdos hermosos de la infancia, tanto en la de Aang como en la mía. Sonreí melancólicamente al recordar las mil veces que jugamos con Momo. Me revolví entre las sábanas de la cama, buscando algo. Cuando lo encontré, sonreí mientras también lo tomaba entre mis brazos. Era Tui.

Tui es para mí lo que Momo es para Aang. La diferencia es que a medida que iba pasando el tiempo (aunque dejé de jugar con Tui) ella siempre ha sido mi eterna compañera a la hora de dormir. Al ver a ambos muñecos entre mis brazos solo pude sonreír y apretarlos fuertemente.

-¡Ta-Da! ¡Sopita caliente para la Señorita Mocos!- en ese momento Aang entró por la puerta cargando una bandeja -¿Qué haces?- preguntó con una tierna mirada al verme con ambos muñecos, ladeando la cabeza mientras esbozaba una linda sonrisa.

-Sólo recordaba cuando jugábamos con ellos- señalé a nuestros peluches -No puedo creer cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que yo era más alta que tu- Aang rió entre dientes.

-Si... pero tranquila. He escuchado que lo mejor viene en envase pequeño- hice pucheros ante su broma -Ten. Tienes que comer- dijo, enseñando la bandeja. Puse los peluches a mi lado, recostados uno contra el otro, y me senté contra la cabecera de la cama. Aang colocó la bandeja en mi regazo, en ella estaba un tazón con la sopa humeante, una cuchara y un vaso con jugo natural. También había un vaso con agua, lo tomé y lo coloqué en la mesa de noche. No contento con todo lo hecho ya -por lo visto- Aang tomó una almohada y me la colocó detrás de la espalda.

-Muchas gracias- dije con una sonrisa después de recibir tantos mimos -¿Tu intención es malcriarme, acaso?

-Malcriarte no. Consentirte- remarcó -Te conozco. Sé que eres una pésima enferma. Ésto es lo que necesitas- dijo con su enorme sonrisa.

-¡Yo no soy una pésima..! Olvídalo. Si lo soy- admití sin ninguna vergüenza, encogiéndome de hombros -Ven- lo invité, señalando a mi lado en la cama. Él rodeó la cama y se subió al lado disponible, tomando a Momo y a Tui para ocupar su lugar y poniéndolos en su regazo. Tomé una cucharada de la sopa, soplé un poco, y la llevé a mi boca. Mi estómago lo agradeció -Mmm...- ronroneé, saboreándola -Está deliciosa- dije, llevando otra cucharada a mi boca.

-Que bueno que te guste. Termínatela toda, te hará bien.

-¿Qué le sucede, Sr. Mandón?

-Sólo quiero que te mejores- dijo, mirándome a los ojos. Habían veces, como esa, en la que me es imposible sostenerle la mirada cuando me mira de esa forma. No se, es que era muy... intensa. Siempre que hacía eso sentía un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago. Aparté la mirada y seguí tomando la sopa como excusa. Me di cuenta de que Aang no comía nada.

-¿No quieres algo? Creo que en la nevera puede haber algo para que cenes. O si quieres puedo cocinarte algo cuando termine...- ofrecí.

-Tranquila. Ya comí y Appa también.

.Bueno... Si te da hambre sólo tienes que decírmelo...- insistí. Él rodó los ojos, tomó la cuchara que había dejado en el tazón, la sumergió en la sopa, la sopló un poco y la puso frente a la boca. Me sentí sonrojar un poco ante el gesto, deseando que no se me notara, pero abrí la boca y recibí la cucharada que me ofrecía. Tomó una servilleta que no había visto de la bandeja y me limpió el exceso. Ahora si que debía estar sonrojada -Oye... no es necesario que me consientas tanto...- dije.

-¿Quién lo dice? Tu siempre haces eso por mí cuando me enfermo, ¿por qué no devolverte el favor? Además, te ves adorable sonrojada- dijo, riendo un poco. Yo rodé los ojos y seguí comiendo.

Por un rato estuvimos sólo viendo la película, cantando juntos las canciones que nos sabíamos y riéndonos por los nombres que la olvidadiza _Doris_ le ponía a _Nemo. _Cuando terminé de comer ya me sentía mejor, mucho más animada. Me levanté para llevar la bandeja a la cocina, aunque Aang trató de detenerme logré convencerlo de que yo podía caminar hasta la cocina por mi cuenta. Al volver, no pude más que recostarme contra el marco de la puerta de mi habitación, observando la escena: Aang estaba acostado, Tui y Momo entre sus brazos, riéndose de la película como un niño pequeño y con una aire infantil invadiendo cada una de sus facciones. Al notar mi mirada, se arrimó un poco más en la cama y palmeó el lugar vacío a su lado, retirando las cobijas y sosteniéndolas para que pudiera acostarme. Sonreí y acepté la invitación. Al hacerlo, Aang me entregó a Momo y volvió a taparme con las cobijas, volviendo a su lugar sujetando a Tui. Lo miré con una ceja alzada.

-Estás tomando esto de consentirme muy en serio, ¿lo sabías?- dije. Sin embargo, no me quejaba.

-Bueno... aprovéchalo. Cuando te cures se te va a acabar el privilegio- dijo sonriendo, viendo hacia la pantalla.

Me sentía como si tuviera de nuevo 7 años. Sólo Aang y yo viendo una película sin hacer más nada. Recuerdo cómo incluso nos quedábamos dormidos en miles de ocasiones. Realmente creo que necesitaba esto, mi ánimo andaba por las nubes.

-¡Achoo!- hasta ahí llegó mi buen humor. Gracias al cielo tenía cerca mi pañuelo para poder estornudar a gusto. ¿Quién fue el que dijo que todas las chicas estornudan delicadamente? porque jamás en mi vida recuerdo haber hecho eso.

-Salud- dijo Aang. Sorbí mi nariz y asentí. Pasaron unos minutos, yo todavía sujetaba a Momo.

_Nadaremos, nadaremos,_

_En el mar, el mar, el mar,_

_¿Qué hay que hacer? ¡Nadar, nadar!..._

Sonreí con nostalgia. Yo adoraba esas pequeñas cosas que me traían buenos recuerdos, que me hacían sentir -siquiera por unos segundos- que no había nada en la vida por qué preocuparse. Ya sea un olor, una canción, una persona... volteé a mirar a mi compañero. Sus ojos grises estaban concentrados en la pantalla, inconscientemente apretando a Tui, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Cómo quería a ese chico. Recordé todas las cosas por las que hemos pasado, todo lo que hemos hecho a lo largo de nuestras vidas. No digo que seamos viejos, o que no pensaba -y deseaba- que ahora es que nos quedaba tiempo juntos por delante. Simplemente tuve una pequeña epifanía, como cuando te das cuenta de lo mucho que vale algo para ti. Si eres afortunado, esto puede llegar a pasarte en el momento adecuado, cuando cuando él, ella o eso sigue a tu lado. Esbocé una enorme sonrisa, de repente me sentía con mucho ánimo. Feliz, esa era la palabra. Feliz, contenta y satisfecha con todo y con todos, la verdad era una hermosa sensación.

De nuevo dirigí mi mirada a Aang. Recordé la primera vez que lo vi, cuando me ayudó con el abusivo, cuando aceptó jugar conmigo un juego que hasta ese momento me provocaba náuseas, los meses siguientes en que yo esperaba ansiosa la fecha en que lo volvería a ver, cuando me quedaba ad dormir en su casa, cuando peleábamos y al final cómo siempre trataba de hacerme reí para calmarme (teniendo éxito siempre), los cumpleaños, los juegos, las risas, el apoyo incondicional...

Nuevamente, Aang notó mi mirada. Me dio su singular sonrisa, infantil y tranquila a la vez, y tocó mi nariz con la punta de su dedo.

-Ya no te pareces tanto a Rodolfo- dijo, alegre -Ya tienes más color- pasó su mano por mi mejilla -Pronto estarás mejor... y se acabará tu reinado- dijo risueñamente.

-Si... voy a extrañar que me consientas- dije con fingido pesar. Nunca he visto a Aang como mi hermano, a pesar de conocerlo desde muy pequeños y que siempre estuviéramos juntos, jamás lo comparé con un hermano... No es que eso significara algo malo o falta de confianza, pero jamás lo he visto de esa forma. Ahora me daba cuenta.

-Puedo hacerlo siempre que quieras. Sólo di y yo haré- dijo, aunque bromeaba parecía estar hablando muy en serio.

-Lo pensaré- dije. Después de un momento él volvió a posar su vista en la película, que seguía rodando. Pero no había terminado de hablar con él -¿Aang?

-¿Mmh?- dijo suavemente, mirándome otra vez. El ambiente estaba muy en calma, era muy relajante. Siempre me sentía muy tranquila estando a su alrededor.

-Te quiero, ¿lo sabes, verdad?- dije, tranquilamente. Empezaba a sentirme un poco somnolienta, pero mi pequeña epifanía no salía de mi cabeza. Él sonrió, pasó su brazo sobre mis hombros y mi apretó un poco contra él en un pequeño medio abrazo.

-Creo que alguien tiene sueño, ¿verdad, esposita?- rió un poco. Hacía años que no me decía así. Recosté mi cabeza en su hombro, él colocó la suya sobre la mía.

-Hablo en serio- declaré -Pero si. Tengo sueño- admití.

-Lo sabía- dijo Aang, con una sonrisita. Pasaron unos minutos.

-¿Aang?- dije, casi en un susurro.

-¿Si?- respondió él, en el mismo tono. Levanté mi cabeza de su hombro, quería mirarlo a lo ojos.

Él me devolvió la mirada. Sus tranquilos ojos grises me miraban con ese brillo tan particular de ellos. Adoraba que me mirara, siempre lo hacía con cariño, con confianza, con ternura. Eso fue lo que me dio la clave de todo.

-Te amo- dije, tranquilamente. Esa era la clave, nada cambiaría entre nosotros al decir eso, ya que sólo constataría un hecho. Siempre he amado a Aang, esa fue mi epifanía. Por eso nunca comparé a mi mejor amigo como mi hermano, porque siempre ha sido mucho más que eso. Era algo natural para mí, quererlo. Sinceramente, me sentía muy a gusto con la sensación, y también dándome cuenta que la sentía desde la primera vez que vi esos determinados ojos grises. Sonreí -Te amo- repetí, como si fuera un dato curioso.

Aang se me quedó mirando, como procesando lentamente lo que le dije. Al final sus ojos pasaron de tranquilidad a sorpresa, de sorpresa a incredulidad, de incredulidad a emoción, de emoción a inseguridad, de inseguridad a determinación, de determinación a afecto, de afecto a felicidad, felicidad a cariño, hasta que finalmente trató de decir algo, pero parecía que no sabía qué decir. Al ver tantas emociones cruzar por su rostro, supongo que se dio cuenta de lo mismo que yo.

-Yo...- empezó. Al final sólo sonrió a más no poder -Te amo, angelito- dijo finalmente, me pregunté de donde habrá salido el nombre. Con algo de indecisión, él fue llevando su mano hasta mi mejilla, acariciándola suavemente. Se mordió el labio inferior, mirando a mis ojos y luego a mis labios con intención, como si me estuviera pidiendo permiso. Yo le sonreí, invitándolo a continuar. Me devolvió una pequeña sonrisa y se fue acercando a mi lentamente, los ojos entrecerrados. Todo se movió en cámara lenta hasta que no hubo distancia entre nosotros.

Me besó.

No era un beso de telenovela, desesperado. No, éste era calmado, suave, a nuestro paso. Sus labios acariciaban los míos con dulzura, como si lo hubieran hecho toda la vida. Era natural. Era una sensación maravillosa el tener sus labios contra los míos, demostrándome tanto afecto y tratándome con tanta delicadeza como si fuera capaz de romperme en cualquier momento. Acaricié lentamente su cabello mientras el me atraía a su cuerpo tomándome de la cintura. Unos segundos después de eso nos separamos. Mientra se alejaba, Aang me daba pequeños y suaves picotazos, haciéndome reír un poco. No dijimos más nada, sólo seguimos viendo la película, uno contra el otro, viendo cómo al fin _Nemo_ era encontrado por su padre.

Al finalizar la película, Aang se levantó para poner otra de las que trajo, creo que era _Monsters Inc. _Pero mientras cambiaba los DVDs, se volteó a mirarme de repente, una extraña expresión en su cara, abrió la boca y...

-¡Achoo!- estornudó, incluso soltando los DVDs que llevaba en a mano. Lo miré con una sonrisa apenada y una mirada de disculpa.

-Salud- dije escuetamente.

-Gracias- dijo, un poco ido. Sacudió un poco la cabeza, como para despejarse, y tomó de nuevo los DVDs, siguiendo con lo que estaba haciendo. Al terminar volvió a su puesto a mi lado,, atrayéndome un poco hacia él, y nos preparamos para seguir nuestra maratón de películas.

-Lo siento- le dije, realmente apenada, pero no puede evitar contener unas risitas. Él rió conmigo.

-Tranquila- dijo, besando la punta de mi cabeza. Llevó su vista a la pantalla y luego murmuró como para sí mismo -Valió la pena...-

* * *

_N.A: Sé que a algunas partes les falta contexto,, como dije, ésta es la secuela de "Fue un Angelito",, los invito a que la lean, y también así entienden un poco más esta historia,,_

_Me resfrié,, :c fue por eso que salió este One-Shot, así que supongo que las cosas no salieron tan mal después de todo,, c:_

_Sus reviews son mi musa,, avísenme cualquier cosa, por fis,, espero les haya gustado,, de nuevo, los inito a leer "Fue un Angelito" y me digan que les pareció, por favor,, c:_

_Perdónenme cualquier error,, :c estoy un poco apurada,,_

_Tres Mil Gracias por Leer,,_

_L._


End file.
